


Meeting the Bangs

by azurekwj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Calm Chan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervous Woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurekwj/pseuds/azurekwj
Summary: Stray Kids are in Australia and Chan promised Woojin he would introduce him to his parents, however Woojin feels nervous about not being liked and Chan tried to calm his loved one down.





	Meeting the Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired on a tweet I saw these days (https://twitter.com/strayrachan/status/1098073085461155840).
> 
> P.S. Hi there! Recently, an author from AO3 talked to me about copying her work. I just want to make some notes about this issue:
> 
> 1) English is not my first language, so it takes some days to me to finish a work and our work has less than one day of difference from the publication date, so I was writing it before she posted hers;  
> 2) The day she posted hers, I had almost everything written;  
> 3) As said this fic was inspired on a tweet, it has even the same conversation;  
> 4) I see no sense in copying someone else's work and post at the same platform that the person I supposedly copied with the same OTP/tags, it would make a lot of... obvious, lol;  
> 5) Since SKZ is now in Australia, this plot is kind of a obvious one, so much so I saw that tweet in which I got my inspiration to do this fic (similar plot).
> 
> We've talked already and it's everything fine now, she came to realize, after, our works have similar plot, but it is a lot different from each other. She's a kind person, even apologized for the accusation. I'm just making these notes because it's possible that someone else could think the same.

“It’s been awhile since we last talk about it”, Chan said as Woojin asked him again about his parents. They were on Australia now and Woojin had been nervous for quite sometime since Chan said he would introduce him to his parents. “It’s no big deal, really”. They were at their hotel room. All of members seemed too busy trying to know the town better that they even didn’t tell them where they were going. Felix was excited and said he could show it off to them and, after that, they went out without thinking twice. Chan calmed Woojin saying they were going to be okay, but he seemed worrier then Woojin since they left.

Woojin was rubbing his hands while looking at the ground, asking himself why Chan looked so calm about his parents meeting him. “How can you say it’s no big deal?”, Woojin let it out, “I mean, what if they don’t like me? They probably won’t like me, and I’ll just start to cause trouble to you and your family and–”

“Wooj, stop!”, Chan said, laughing, “Listening what you’re saying. There’s no such a thing as ‘if they don’t like me’” Chan mocked Woojin “y’know, my parents are really coolheaded ones, both of them”. Chan was too busy looking at his phone, sitting in the chair away from him, that he didn’t even look at Woojin while talking, what bothered the older one.

“Can you at least look at me while talking?” Woojin said, but Chan didn’t take it too seriously, he actually loved how cute Woojin looks when he was tense or angry. “Listen, I’ve told you so many times before, my parents aren’t these monsters you think they are. It’s not like the time when I met yours”. Woojin sighed “I apologized about that already”, and Chan chuckled “I wasn’t complaining. Your dad is kinda clod at the first sight, but he’s a really kind man”. Woojin finally smiled “I can’t believe he really made you chop wood in that snow storm”.

Both laughed and then gradually stopped. Chan finally put his phone away and jumped into the bed where Woojin was lying and called the older to cuddle. Woojin laid his head on Chan’s chest and hugged him tight. Chan could tell how much Woojin was worried by the strength he uses when he hugs him: when he was relaxed, he hugs him softly, when he’s tense, he hugs him the way he was doing in that moment.

“Wooj, I don’t want you to worry about my parents”, Chan said while dabbing Woojin’s arms “They will love you”, then kissed his head, “because I do”. Chan’s words went through Woojin’s heart and put it at ease. Woojin feared at times the power of Chan’s words had over him, even though he never used to anything but calming and loving him. “I love you, Chan”, Woojin said, hugging his loved one smoothly. Chan smiled; relieved.

***

Chan was holding Woojin hands since they entered the taxi. Woojin was sweating and he knew that, he started to get embarrassed, but Chan didn’t look bothered. To be honest, Woojin noticed Chan was really calm since they woke up that day.

“You really seem calm today”, Chan needed some time to actually understands what Woojin said, “I’m just... just happy, that’s all”. Chan eye smile made Woojin smiles immediately. “I mean, you’re about to meet my parents, y’know?” and let out a nervous smirk “I’ve been dreaming about what this moment would look like and here we are, aren’t we?”. Woojin just held his hand slightly tight and kissed Chan’s cheeks. He was excited to him to meet his parents and, knowing that, Woojin felt a little less nervous. Chan really wanted it to happen and probably was thinking a lot about it since they arrived in his hometown. He was so nervous about the whole situation that he forgot to enjoy it as well.

The taxi stopped in front of a big white and gray house. They walked to the door and Chan suddenly gasped. “I forgot my keys”, and put his hands in his pockets and inside his bag. “So why don’t you just ring the bell?”, Woojin suggested, but Chan wasn’t listening. “Last night, when Felix came back, he asked me to borrow my bag, but I forgot my keys were inside _that_ bag”. Woojin tried to calm him, “Channie, I don’t think this is a problem. I mean, it’s been a long time since you last came here, I didn’t even know you still had those k–”, “I know, I know, you’re right, baby. Just panicked for a second there”, Chan chuckled nervously and hugged Woojin. He assumed that was a normal reaction for someone who was too calm for days since they arrived.Chan finally ringed the bell and Woojin started to feel nervous again. He wiped his shirt even though it wasn’t dirty. He was trying to calm himself down when Chan’s dad appeared at the door.

“Christopher!”, he shouted as he hugged his son, “Can’t believe you’re finally here! Look how taller you’re now! Your mom will love to see you, she’s been talking about you only recently, y’know?”. Woojin was pulled away by Mr. Bang’s excitement and watched Chan got suffocating by his dad’s love. “I’m so happy to see you too, old man!”, Chan said when he finally got the chance to breath, “Eh, dad, this is Woojin, my boyfr–”. Before Chan could finish his sentence, his dad jumped into Woojin to hug him like he did to his son “Oh, yes, yes! Chris talks a lot about you, my boy! It’s not like we don’t know you, huh? We see the nine of you a lot!”. Woojin felt kind of awkward, never in a million dreams he would think Chan’s dad was that high spirit man. “Please, both of you, come in!”

Woojin looked at Chan who smiled relieved. His expression was a lot different from before. Mr. Bang entered the house first. Chan let Woojin entered after him and then he closed the door. “I told you he was coolheaded”, Chan commented, “I was really afraid he would hate me really, but he seems a lovely man”, Woojin said, relieved. When both of them reached the kitchen, a woman came and hugged Chan intensely, teardrops falling all over her face. Chan’s mom was really young and, if Woojin haven’t seen her in photos before, he’d think she was just Chan’s older sister. Not so later, Chan’s young sister and brother came by and hugged in as well. Woojin was watching them from afar when he felt someone laying a hand in his shoulders.

“We really missed, y’know?”, Mr. Band said in a choked voice, “He tells us a lot about how all of you are his second family and we feel relieved he doesn’t feel alone when he’s away from us...”. Woojin couldn’t say anything to him, he just watched his boyfriend happily smiling while hugging his tearful family.

Later at that night, after the wonderful feast that Ms. Bang cooked, Chan asked for his family’s attention at the table. “Well, as you all probably know, there’s a reason why I’m here today besides the fact I missed you all so much”, his sister made cute noises while Chan was talking, “Mom, Dad, I want to introduce _officially_ my boyfriend, Woojin. I know I’ve told you about him before, but it’s been a year since we started dating so I just wanted you two to meet him formally”.

“Please to meet you, Mr. and Ms. Bang”, Woojin said, bowing. Mr. and Ms. Bang just smiled paternally at Woojin for a while. “Please, don’t be so formal, darling. We’re all family here”, Ms. Band said, holding Woojin’s hand through the table. “As I said before, it’s not like we don’t know you, we’ve been seeing all nine of you a lot here”, Mr. Bang guffawed, “We’re happy to know both of you are happy together. We just want to our son to be happy and, if he’s happy with you, so do we”.

Woojin was nervous since he entered Mrs. Band’s house, but Mr. Bang’s words pierced his nervousness; there isn’t anything to be afraid of, their parents loved their son and they just wanted him to be happy. Looking at their relationship, Woojin realized the reason why Chan was such a kind and wonderful man. “I feel honored, Mr. and Ms. Bang, to be invited to make part of your family”. Chan’s parents smiled at Woojin again and, before the awkward silence was installed, Mr. Bang started to talk about a new topic with his wife. Woojin was kind of in shock state about everything that happened that was surprised when Chan’s held his hand under the table. “Feel better now?”, Chan asked, kissing his cheek, “A lot”.

When everyone was going to sleep, Chan’s parents went to the second flor with Chan and Woojin. When they reached a white door, they stopped. “We made small changes in your room since you are all grown up now”, Ms. Bang said when she opened the door. The four of them entered the room. Woojin found himself in a whole room full of anime toys and some books, some musical instruments and a lot of notebooks. It wasn’t hard to tell that was Chan’s old room. “We just bought a new bed for you, the rest we tried to leave as you left”. Mr. Bang said, hugging his son from behind. “Thank you, mom”, Chan kissed her in the forehead. “Let’s go, ma’am, I know both of them want to be alone now”, said Mr. Band dragging his wife out of the room, “G’night, boys, talk to you in the morning”. Both of them said good night to Chan’s parents and found themselves alone in Chan’s old room.

Woojin walked near to Chan’s toys and take a Goku miniature in his hands when he heard Chan throwing his bag to a corner, closing the door and coming to hug him from behind. “We are finally alone now”, Chan said, hugging his boyfriend tight. Woojin smiled, putting the toy back. “This was a tiring day, I can’t believe I finally pass through it”, Chan said, turning Woojin to him and kissing him slowly. “I didn’t even get the chance to tell you how beautiful you look today”. For some reason, Woojin turned red and Chan noticed. “I can’t believe you are embarrassed”, Chan mocked him, “ _and_ because of my old room”. “W-what? N-no, it’s not it!”, Chan laughed, “I can’t believe, Wooj!”. Woojin let go of Chan’s arms and went to another corner, but Chan followed him, hugging him again, however this time he rubbed his crotch against Woojin’s ass. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid to let me love you here”, Chan whispered in his ears.

Woojin didn’t said anything, he just turned to Chan and kissed him even slowly then before. Chan drew their bodies close to each other. Chan could already feel his cock getting hard. He conduced Woojin to his new large bed without interrupting their kiss. Woojin took off Chan’s shirt quickly, his shyness for being in that room seemed to disappear completely because of the heat.

“Channie...”, Woojin moaned in his ear. How he loves when he does that. Chan rested his body on top of Woojin, kissing his neck slowly, while smoothing Woojin’s body until his hands find Woojin’s entrance. Chan knew his body so well he didn’t need much to find it. Chan pressed his entrance under the tissue, what made Woojin throw his head against the bed, moaning loudly. “You should make a little less noise, remember we’re in my parents’ house”, Chan alerted, smirking.

Chan massaged Woojin’s entrance under the tissue over and over to watch the older one suffers to control his own horniness, taking the pillow and putting in his face to drown his groans. Chan pulled himself away from Woojin to go to his bag to take a bottle of lube. “I can’t believe you really brought this with you”, said Woojin, astonished. “I knew we’d end up like this”, Chan said, taking Woojin’s pants and underwear, leaving him just with his shirt.

Woojin was about to say something in disapproval, however, in the second later, he felt Chan’s luscious finger making his way slowing into his ass. He was more worried now to not moan so loud. “Damn, Wooj”. Chan put another finger without problem, earning low noises of pain from him. “Can I go for the third one?”, Chan asked and Woojin just let out a moan in approval. He had some difficult to put the third finger, but promptly Woojin adjust to it. Chan started to stretch Woojin’s hole, going in and out of his boyfriend’s body. Woojin’s moans sometimes got loud, but then he starts to hold it back again. Waves of pleasure were coursing through Woojin’s body that he started to feel impatient. “Chan, please...”.

Chan didn’t need to Woojin to say it twice to make him understand: he took the rest of his clothes away and put some lube on his own cock and on Woojin’s ass. “Baby, are you really ready?”, Chan asked, worried. “Yes, please, I need _you_ now”. Chan lifted Woojin’s leg then and adjust his cock between Woojin’s cheeks and started to make his way inside, stopping at any sight of discomfort in his face. Chan shoved his way into Woojin until he was deep inside him. “Baby, you’re so damn tight”.

Chan started to move his hips, hitting Woojin’s well-known sweet spot. The pleasure running through Woojin’s body made the painful stretch go away. While Chan was hitting his prostate, Woojin started to clench around his cock. “Fuck, Wooj”. Chan was slowly pounding into him, leaning his body to lay a kiss in Woojin’s exposed neck. “Faster, Channie...”. Chan did as he was ordered. He started to thrust faster into Woojin’s ass, fucking his boyfriend deeper than before. Woojin spread his legs to open all the way to Chan’s to gain even more contact. “Oh, Chris, fuck...”. His body was getting hot, sweat was dropping in his shirt from Chan’s hair. Chan was pumping so hard that Woojin thought he couldn’t last longer. “Channie, I can’t–”. Chan’s movements became even more faster, his muscles tensing all around his body. Chan felt he couldn’t hold it anymore either, then, with a last violent thrust, Chan released himself inside Woojin at the same time Woojin released himself all over his shirt.

Chan threw his body on top of Woojin, gasping as much as his boyfriend. His cum starting to slip from Woojin’s ass even though his cock was still inside. “For someone who was all shy, you really made me work”, said Chan chuckling. “Stop mocking me, Channie, and take your dick out of my ass, we need to clean ourselves”, Woojin said while giving soft slaps in Chan’s back.

Chan did as said and both of them went to the small bathroom that had in his old room. After a long bath together, they returned to the bed where Woojin laid his head once more on Chan’s chest who was hugging Woojin tight. “I’m so happy, Channie”, Woojin said suddenly, “Never in my life I thought I’d be here with you after all those things I passed through...”. Chan immediately took Woojin’s face with his hand to make him look at him. “Hey, all of it is past. Now you’re here with me. You heard my mom, you’re one of us now. I could even call you Bang Woojin”. Both of them laughed, then Woojin laid back on Chan’s chest. “I love you so much, Channie”. Chan smiled at those words. “I love you more, Wooj”.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so, please, be gentle. If someone likes it, I can write when Chan met Woojin's parents and I'll reveal what Woojin's was talking about at the end. Have fun!


End file.
